


5 Things

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfsbane, mountain ash, a grey henley, a baseball bat, and their cars-the five things that mark Derek's relationship with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things

1\. Wolfsbane

Derek thinks he begins to trust Stiles implicitly when he gets shot in the arm by a wolfsbane laced bullet and his life is literally on the line. So it’s not by his own volition, trusting his life to the spastic, sixteen year old kid; it’s really that he has no other option. And at the time, that’s all Stiles ever was to him: someone who just happens to be there, someone who, on occasion, might be useful. And there’s a brief flash of fear when he’s bleeding all over Stiles’ precious baby his blue Jeep, despite Stiles’ immense reluctance to help him in the first place, that Stiles would really just leave him to die on the side of the road or will be too weak to help. Because if Scott doesn’t come back with the bullet with the same wolfsbane, and Stiles can’t stomach cutting off his arm, he will die. He can feel the poison creep its way to his heart, and he doesn’t think he’ll last much longer.

“Stiles! Just do it!” he growls, panic threatening to choke him until he can’t breathe. And he looks at Stiles and thinks that’s the last person I’m ever going to see, and Stiles looks terrified and disgusted when he picks up the bone saw. But then, Derek sees a flash of determination and suddenly, he knows. Stiles isn’t someone who’s just there. He’s someone who’ll do anything he can to protect the people he cares about, even if it means trauma in the form of cutting off another person’s arm. And so, Stiles picks up the bone saw and Derek’s steeling himself, hoping to God his arm’s going to heal, when Scott finally rushes into the room holding the wolfsbane bullet up in triumph.

Derek passes out.

2\. Mountain ash

Derek thinks Stiles begins to trust him when Stiles just manages to close the mountain ash barrier, only for Derek to demand him to break it. And it’s a big risk, because it’s taken so long to finally trap the kanima in one place, but Derek can feel something wrong. It’s Scott; it’s got to be Scott, because he’s the only one who’s not accounted for, and right now, he’s probably about to die. But Stiles doesn’t know that because he doesn’t have the heightened senses to sense the danger his best friend is in. All he knows is that if he breaks the mountain ash barrier, the kanima will be able to escape again and there’ll be more killings of innocent people.

“Stiles,” Derek shouts. “Break the barrier!” Derek can hear Stiles’ heart stuttering, can see his hesitation.

“Stiles,” Derek tries again. “Stiles, trust me.” Derek looks into Stiles’ eyes, and he can see the exact moment Stiles makes up his mind, before he’s leaning down and waving his hand over the barrier, breaking it.

Derek’s able to get into the warehouse in time to pull Scott out before the wolfsbane fumes threaten to kill them both.

3\. T-Shirt

Derek can hear Stiles’ heartbeat before Stiles arrives at his door, beating along with the sound of the rain pounding on the windows. He’s waiting by the door by the time Stiles begins to knock on it frantically and he’s swinging the door open almost instantly. Stiles, unprepared for it, falls forward, arms flailing, nearly punching Derek in the nose. Derek catches him but quickly let’s go. Stiles looks like a drowned rat, soaking wet and dripping everywhere, violently shivering. Derek sighs, watches Stiles stumble around, already rambling on about something or another, shivering and dripping, before he gives up and goes into his room to grab one of his own shirts.

“Here,” he says gruffly, throwing the shirt at Stiles’ surprised face, his mouth slightly open having cut off mid-sentence.

“Thanks man!” Stiles says enthusiastically. The next thing Derek knows, he’s watching some random action movie with Stiles on the couch chatting animatedly without pause. Derek just grunts at what he hopes are the right times.

Stiles leaves when the rain lets up, still wearing Derek’s shirt, his collarbones peeking out, and the sleeves hanging over his hands.

Days later, Derek sees a package at his door, which turns out to be the shirt. He pauses—it smells like him and Stiles, together. He holds it up to his nose and inhales deeply before catching himself smelling a shirt because it smells like Stiles, and grunting at himself and throwing the shirt back into his wardrobe.

4\. Baseball bat

Derek’s not surprised when he sees Stiles’ jeep pull up at the abandoned warehouse, despite his many warnings for Stiles to just stay at home. He watches Stiles climbs out of the driver’s seat, pulling his red hoodie close around him, leaning back in to pull out a baseball bat, before walking towards Derek and the pack.

“I thought I told you to stay at home.” Derek says when Stiles reaches them. “It’s dangerous out here. For you.” Stiles snorts.

“Yeah, right. I’m not gonna stay away when all my friends are out here risking their lives. Just ‘cause I’m human doesn’t mean I can’t take care of myself.” Stiles glares at him and Derek glares back until Stiles turns away.

“What’s with the baseball bat?” Scott asks. Derek glances back at it and realizes it’s not just a baseball bat. It’s wound in barbed wire and a vine of wolfsbane flowers.

When the fight begins between them and the alpha pack, Stiles is able to take one down all by himself with his bat, and Derek finds himself half terrified and half in awe of him. Derek realizes that he doesn’t need to worry about Stiles because yes, Stiles can take care of himself.

Afterwards, Derek congratulates Stiles through gritted teeth, but the blinding smile Stiles gives Derek makes him release the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and he feels warm inside. 

5\. Car

Derek looks out the window and smiles: on the driveway sits his Camaro beside Stiles’ precious blue Jeep. Stiles is back from college for the summer, and Derek likes seeing their cars parked together outside his loft; it makes it seem as if Stiles is there for the long haul.

He hears movement behind him and turns around in time to see Stiles yawn and stretch, covers kicked down to around his waist, muscles shifting underneath his pale, mole dotted skin. Stiles grumbles and reaches out blindly.

“Dude, too early,” Stiles croaks out. “Come back to bed.”

Derek smiles and walks towards Stiles and climbs back into bed, pulling Stiles towards him and kisses him on the nose.

“Twenty more minutes,” he says and hears Stiles make a noise in agreement.

Derek closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I wrote for my AP Lit class last week, when senioritis was hitting me hard and I wanted to do what I wanted to do. And that was to think of nothing but Sterek and Teen Wolf 5000000% of the time.  
> Also when those authors are like "I suck at titles," I know how they feel now.  
> First fic I've ever posted! Whoo!


End file.
